


Kids

by orphan_account



Series: Requested One-shots [7]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: First Meeting, except Matt and Tord, meeting eachother for the first time, smol children, they're all children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [A fanfiction request for celebration of 2000+ followers on my askblog]Edd meets his future best friends for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request, I'm not very happy with how this turned out. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

It was a nice day. The sun was out, and all the smaller kids were outside chasing eachother around. The older ones were standing in the shadow of the school building, fiddling with gameboys and a link cable. A couple kids were alone, whether playing by themselves on the playground or wandering was depending on the child themself.

Edd was just walking around the school by himself.

He didn't mind it. He just never got around to really befriending other kids yet. He knew he classmates alright, but he wouldn't call them friends. More like... friendly acquaintances. He liked being outside as well. Though, it was the early 90s, most people under eighteen were outside most of the time anyway, or going somewhere. Another plus, no one was bothering him, unless it was to throw a ball their way. He was a quiet kid. He'd never say a mean thing about anyone, and it was uncommon for him to say anything to other people he didn't know that well. He couldn't pat attention much in class, usually doodling or staring out the window nearest to him. He liked being outside. Looking around at the small trees with braces the school put up, and watching kids get scolded by teachers for doing something against the rules. It was fun.

So, he walked around outside.

He was used to hearing other kids yelling at eachother and laughing, because that's what other kids with friend groups and nothing better to do did. It was weird, though, when he heard a distressed cry from a high and squeaky voice followed by harsh laughter.

"Give it back!" The distressed child yelled, voice raising impossibly high at the end, going into a somewhat inhuman squeaking noise. Edd turned and watched as two older-looking boys held a stuffed bear over the head of a spikey-haired, much shorter boy. His face was red and he was maniacally rubbing his eyes, probably trying to not cry. Edd gulped and stood rooted in place.

There was one boy the whole school knew about. He was short, timid, and for some reason always carried around a fluffy stuffed bear. Kids the same age and older always made fun of him or stayed away, while the younger ones were always terrified. Now, any stranger who had heard that would be confused. That's because of one key detail anyone describing the child would always forget about. He had no eyes. Or he did, and they were pitch black. No one knew, and no one would ever ask. The teachers say it's rude to, and all the children say it's because then you'll lose your eyes too. No one knew his name, either. There was a multitude of mean nicknames that they used instead, and he always went with 'No-Eyes'. It wasn't the nicest, but it was the easiest Edd could remember. And one of the ones he actually understood. 

Edd was a bit scared of the kid. But he felt bad just standing and watching as the kid was terrorized. He couldn't here exactly what the two older boys were saying, but apparently it really upset No-Eyes because he gave up on trying to hide his crying and just shut his eyes tight and jumped for the bear again. Biting his lip, Edd debated whether to go over or not. This was breaking rules, but it's not like they're going to steal his bear. That was even worse. And stuff. It wasn't like the kid was a huge, scary monster, or even a bully like the two being mean to him. So, Edd gave a huff and ran over to where the kid was standing, jumping and grabbing onto the bear being held above him. He pulled down with all his might, wrenching the soft animal out of the grasp of the boys hands. Grasping the bear himself, he held it behind him and glared up at the older kids. They were a grade or two older than himself and No-Eyes, the shorter of the two being atleast a head taller than Edd.

"Leave him alone!" Edd said, more confidence in his words than he was feeling.

"Are you really going to defend demon boy?" The taller one scoffed, crossing his arms and matching Edd's glare. 

Edd just stared daggers back to him, "He isn't a demon kid! Now leave us alone!" He yelled, each word getting louder and louder. The shorter one rolled his eyes and started to leave.

"Just wait until he steals your eyes, pudgy!" He yelled over his shoulder, his friend leaving with him. Letting out a heavy sigh, Edd turned and looked at the boy with the black eyes. Tears were streaming down his face, but he tried to wipe them away, only to be replaced by more. He kept hiccuping and stared right at Edd. He was about five inches shorter, and his black eyes seemed to stare right into Edd's soul. Inhaling sharply, he held out the boys bear.

"Uhh, here. This is yours." He muttered, watching No-Eyes warily. He hesitated, then snatched the bear away quickly. He hugged it tightly to him, holding it partly against his face and chest. Then, he looked up and stared at Edd. He fiddled with his fingers, waiting for the boy to say something.

Then, quietly he asked, "Why haven't you left yet?" His voice was muffled by his bear, so he slowly brought it lower, clutching it to his chest.

Edd swallowed. "You were crying. I want to know if you're okay." He replied, holding his hands stiffly at his sides.

No-Eyes' gazed raked over him, until he asked quietly once more, "Aren't you scared of me?" There was a short pause before he added, "Everyone else is. Or they hate me."

Edd felt bad at that. Really bad. He frowned at the kid. He wasn't scary, or mean, or something as bad like everyone else said. He was just a kid with different eyes. Standing up straighter, he said, "I was scared of you." No-Eyes looked at the ground, frowning as well. He held his bear tighter and fiddled with the fluff on it. Edd bit his cheek. "But not anymore! You seem nice, but also sad. And kinda lonely."

No-Eyes looked up at him when he said that. He looked confused, then shifted to looking tired. "I don't want a friend to be my friend just because they're sad for me." No-Eyes started to turn to walk away. "And I don't think your friends would want you to talk to me."

"I don't have any friends." Edd said quickly.

No-Eyes's back was turned to Edd. He looked over his shoulder to meet his gaze, looking confused. "Why not? You're nice." He asked. Edd just shrugged.

"I don't know anyone who I wanna be friends with, or anyone who wants to be friends with me." Edd looked down and kicked at the small stones at his feet. His shoe was untied. "I wanna be friends with you, not because you're lonely, because you seem nice."

There was a long silence, the noise of other kids playing and talking around them. No one was too close, a somewhat-circle formed around the two. No-Eyes turned around fully and walked over to Edd. They kept steady eye-contact until the boy said, "I'm Tom."

Edd smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm Edd!" Tom tentatively took his hand. Edd shook it firmly and wildly, Tom's arm hurting afterwards for being thrown around so much.

"Okay, Edd. I wanna know," Tom stood up close to him, holding his bear by his side and staring into Edd's eyes. "Do you think I'm a freak?"

Edd blinked, surprised. "What?"

"Everyone says I'm a freak." He paused. "No fibbing. Am I freak?"

Edd stayed silent, rolling over an answer in his head for awhile. Tom stood and watched him the entire time, stern look on his face. Edd came to an answer he was sure was true, and took a deep breath.

"No."

"Why?" Tom snapped. His voice was still squeaky, but it was as serious as Edd's father's.

"I don't think you were ever weird, or a freak." Tom's eyes narrowed, and Edd started fiddling with his hands. "You have different eyes. Just because they're different doesn't mean they're weird. It doesn't mean you're a freak. It's just different, and that's weird and freaky to some people." 

Tom was quiet for awhile, and Edd was starting to get very nervous. Did he say something wrong? Did Tom just not like him? Before Edd could say something else, Tom grabbed Edd in a tight hug. Surprised, it took a second before he returned Tom's hug and gave a pat on his back. The merged sound of footsteps from all the kids outside seemed to get louder, and Edd looked up to see an ecstatic ginger boy dragging a younger hair-horned boy behind him. He stopped right beside Edd and Tom, and Tom flinched back, taking a step away from Edd and clinging to his bear again. The ginger just gaped and started to jump up and down. "This is so cool!" He squealed, grabbing his friend's hands trying to get him to hop with the ginger.

"Uhm.." Edd stared, confused at the boy's energy. "What's cool?"

"Eyeless is making friends! Those guys were telling the truth!" He yelled, pointing at Tom. He curled in on himself at the attention, obviously uncomfortable. Edd looked back at Tom, then at the ginger boy. 

"His name isn't 'eyeless'. It's Tom." Edd said sternly. He stepped in front of Tom and glared at the boy. "If you're going to make fun of him I'm gonna tell the principle!"

The ginger looked shocked. He quickly back-pedalled and held the very tired-looking brunette close. "I would never! I just wanna be friends!"

"Yes!" He yelled, and pulled his friend in front of him. "He does too." The smaller boy just shrugged.

Tom stepped out from behind Edd and looked skeptically at the two new boys. "Why?"

"'Cause you're always alone. And have no friends. And your eyes are super cool! Your bear is cute too." He was beaming, and his friend looked very uncomfortable. Tom was still looking confused. Edd shrugged.

"This is the fastest I've met people." Edd muttered. He stuck out his hand and repeated, "I'm Edd."

"Matt!" The ginger chirped, grabbing Edd's hand and practically trying to rip it from it's socket. He brought his friend forward and gestured to him. "This is my friend, Tord! He can't speak english very well!"

"Where're you from?" Tom asked, eyeing him down.

"Norwegian!" Matt squealed. Tord shook his head.

"Norway." He said quietly. His voice was heavily accented, and very timid. Matt sighed and apologized about 40 times before continuing to chatter endlessly with Edd. Tom paid them no mind and walked over to where Tord was standing, scooching away from Matt so he isn't hit in the face with his hand. They made eye contact and stared at eachother for a short bit.

"How much english do you know?" He asked, trying to speak clearly for his new acquaintance. Tord shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets and thought the question over.

"Little." He replied, a tad louder than when he spoke before. Matt was shaking Edd violently while they both laughed for mo discernible reason. Tom smiled at his new friend.

"I like you." He said. Tord nodded his head.

"I like you." He said in return, then pointed at Tom's face. "Your eyes are nice." Tord struggled saying the second sentence, but Tom appreciated the effort. He smiled even wider, getting Tord to smile a small bit as well. Edd tapped on Tom's shoulder, gaining both their attention's.

"The sandbox is really empty," he said, pointing to the aforementioned place. "You wanna go play in it?"

Matt made a squealing noise and sprinted over. Tom and Tord shrugged, and Edd walked with both of them to the box of grain where Matt had somehow tripped into and was getting covered in sand. 

Tom had a thought that, maybe, they'd be good friends for awhile.


End file.
